


Coming Out

by KrystalSteele



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalSteele/pseuds/KrystalSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas and Axel came "out of the closet" in college, now it's time to tell Roxas's parents? What will they say about their youngest son being gay? Sequel to "Tell Her"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

"Do we have to?" "For the hundredth time Axel, yes. My parents knew about Namine, so they need to know about you." Roxas said. Axel sighed and put his head in his hands, elbows on his knees, watching the road go by in the window.

The couple recently revealed that they were dating to Roxas (ex)girlfriend Namine. And now that they took care of that came the real problem: Roxas' parents. They didn't know Roxas was going out with Axel, they didn't even know he was gay! Axel was absolutely DREADING telling the blonde's parents. Roxas wasn't too keen on the idea either, but it had to be done. Right now they had just driven into the Destiny Island city limits, Sora and Riku in the backseat.

Roxas dropped the boys off at Riku's mom's house and headed to his place. "Good luck Rox," Sora said after his cousin left. As they headed to Roxas's mom's house, the blonde saw that Axel's knee was bouncing nervously. As they stopped in front of the house, Roxas stopped the car and turned to Axel, "Axe. Calm down. I'm sure they'll be fine with it, they already love you 'cause your my best friend. They'll love you even more now, I'm sure of it." Axel leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the blonde's lips, backing away with a smile. "Yea, your right Rox."

Roxas smiled back and both got out of the car, their hands brushed against each other as they walked side by side up to the door. Not two seconds after Roxas rang the doorbell did his mother, Aerith, open the door and squeal,. "Roxas!" Nothing had really changed about his mother: she still had long chocolate brown hair pulled back into a braid with with a large pink ribbon, pale blue eyes, and her bright smile. Roxas laughed at his mother and gave her a hug, "It's good to see you, Mom. Where's Dad?"

"He's at work but he'll be home in a little while. Hi, Axel. How have you been," Aerith asked the redhead with a bright smile. "Good, Mrs. Highwind," Axel said, feeling a little more relaxed. "Axel, I told you to just call me Aerith. None of this 'Mrs. Highwind' nonsense. Why don't you boys come in and wait for Cid in the house? Your brothers are already here Roxas."

She held the door open and Roxas and Axel walked into the familiar house. Aerith held Axel back while Roxas walked forward to the staircase that led up to the bedrooms."Hey Rox!" Two blonde boys came thundering down the stairs, Roxas's brothers, Ventus and Cloud. Ventus was Roxas's identical twin brother but they chose to go to different colleges. Cloud was three years older than them, making him the oldest.

"Hey little bro," Cloud said, giving Roxas a noogie. "Stop it Cloud," Roxas said, laughing. "Hey Ven." Ventus nodded at his brother, giving him a smile. "How are Tifa and Aqua?" "She's good, I'm supposed to meet up with Tifa and her family later on," Cloud responded first. "Same with me. Aqua never introduced me to her family so I'm gonna go to her house later," Ventus said.

"Ohh. Well, I want you two to come down here. I got something to tell all of y'all," Roxas said with a look at Axel and Aerith talking in the living room."Is that Axel? Is it just me or did his hair get spikier?" "And redder?" Roxas laughed, "Yeah. He grew it out some and dyed it electric red." The three blondes sat down and started in on the conversation between Axel and Aerith. About ten minutes later, Cid walked in the door, "Hello boys! C'mere Aerith."

Aerith got up and went to her husband to give him a hello kiss. Cid mussed up each of his boys hair, including Axel's."Sit down, honey. Roxas says he has something he wants to tell the whole family." "Well okay."Cid sat next to Aerith on the couch opposite the boys. "Out with it son." All eyes turned to Roxas and his face flushed slightly.

"Umm, well you see...first off I'm not going out with Namine anymore." This had everyone, save Axel, questioning him. "And the reason for that is 'cause..." Roxas took hold of Axel's hand and said, "I'm going out with Axel. I'm gay." Axel leaned closer to the blonde and squeezed his hand. There was complete silence in the room as his family digested the news. It was broken when Aerith said, "Son, that's not that much of a surprise y'know." Roxas snapped his head up and asked, "What?"

"Well, you always did dress alot better then any of the other boys at school. You dress like Sora and Riku," Ventus said. Cloud burst out laughing all of a sudden, his head thrown back, "I always knew it! I knew you two were more than just 'friends'!

Cid still hadn't said anything, and his opinion mattered the most to Axel and Roxas. He just kept switching his gaze from Roxas, to Axel, to their joined hands, and back to Roxas. He leaned back, put an arm around Aerith's shoulders, smiled and said, "Well...at least he won't get a girl pregnant now." Axel smiled at Cid's reaction and sighed in relief. "You were right Rox. They didn't mind at all."

"Of course not honey. Did you think we wouldn't accept you and Roxas being together? If so then you don't know how much we love Roxas. And you're already like part of the family," Saki said, putting an arm around both of them. Roxas and Axel hugged Aerith tightly before she sat back down next to Cid. "How long have you two been dating," Aerith asked.

"'Bout two months, right Axe?" Axel nodded.

"You still a virgin, Roxas?" Cloud nudged his little brother and smiled playfully. Roxas blushed and ducked his head, Axel had a grin across his face. "I'll take that as a 'no' then!" Cloud said laughing. "Shut up, Cloud. So what if I didn't lose it in high school like you and Ven with Tifa and Aqua?"

Aerith stared at all three of her sons then, "What? How come no one told me about this? Cid, did you know?" Cid didn't answer, and instead winked at Cloud, Ventus, and Roxas."Ohh! You'll have to tell me now! When did this happen?" The three blondes groaned, "Mom!" Axel just sat there smiling at his boyfriend's family and gave Roxas a kiss on the hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end, i really appreciate it and I'd love to know what y'all think in the comment section below! :) Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
